


[Podfic] Escapement

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, PTSD, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Escapement by Kvikindi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can't unwind the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Escapement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escapement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597133) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



Title: Escapement

Author: Kvikindi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Summary:   
You can't unwind the clock.

 

Length: 00:39:48  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Escapement.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had a really interesting stylistic format and a lot of cool auditory cues, and I wanted that to come through in the podfic.  
>  So I tried to make this more in the style of a radio play, adding sound effects & backgrounds to certain parts. Hopefully it worked out well!   
> Listening with headphones is recommended!


End file.
